


Aunt & Uncle or Mom & Dad?

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby crush, Family, Fluff, For my patient WMTB ducklings, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, mental illness mentioned, young lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Lexa's mom is always tired after working to support herself and her child.Luckily, her sister, Anya, is able to relieve some of that burden.But sometimes, a bit of help turns into something more.Yeah I still suck at summaries.





	Aunt & Uncle or Mom & Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Lexa is, for the most part, a happy little girl. Though she doesn’t have, nor need, a father, she has other family.

Her mother, Ina, loves Lexa very much. However, she has mental health problems. Ina tries to be there for her daughter, but after working to support the both of them, she’s so drained that she can’t function. She just doesn’t have the energy to do anything at all. To be the mom she wants to be to her little girl.

Luckily though, Lexa is with Ina’s sister, Anya, and her husband, Gustus, a lot. They take care of Lexa and look after her like she’s their own.

Anya teaches Lexa to fight – only a bit of tae kwon do until she’s older, helps her with her homework, teaches her survival skills – which Lexa  _loves_  (partially just because she loves spending time with her favorite aunt). Anya takes her places like to the park, to the movies, to get ice cream, arcades, and other places. Anya does things for Lexa like braid her thick, wild and curly brown hair.

Anya really does love Lexa like she’s her own child.

One day, Ina comes to Anya’s house and Gustus lets her in, telling his sister-in-law that Lexa is upstairs.

Ina nods at him, giving him a small smile. She goes upstairs, pausing when she reaches Lexa’s room and hears her daughter and sister talking.

“Come on, little one. Why the long face, hm?” Anya asks softly, tapping Lexa’s nose with her finger.

A smile twitches at the edges of her mouth for a moment before fading as quickly as it appeared.

“I don’t wana go,” Lexa says, a small pout forming from the frown she wears.

“Why not, Lexie? Don’t you want to spend time with mommy?”

Lexa’s frown deepens and she shakes her head.

Ina’s heart drops and Anya looks surprised.

“I wish you were my mommy,” Lexa tells her, her big green eyes shiny from unshed tears.

“Oh, Lexa,” Anya sighs sadly.

Lexa holds her arms out and Anya pulls her onto her lap to hug her, holding the little girl tight as she buries her face in her aunt’s shoulder.

Anya’s eyes are drawn to a movement at the ajar door and sees her sister looking so hurt. Anya doesn’t even know what to say, knowing that the woman heard.

Ina, just feels her heart break. She knows that she hasn’t been there for Lexa like she should.

But hearing her own daughter say that she wishes another person was her mom was almost too much.

Lexa’s only 5 and already, she feels the absence of her, already she wishes for someone else.

Fighting down tears, she calls to Lexa, hurting even more when she sees the little girl squeeze her aunt tighter for a moment before letting go.

Ina manages a wave to her sister and they leave.

It’s a quiet ride home like usual, but this time, there’s a heaviness in the air that they both feel.

Anya lays in the hospital bed, sweaty and tired, but oh so happy.

She presses her lips to the tiny forehead, smiling as the little bundle in her arms yawn.

Gustus presses a kiss to Anya’s forehead and she looks up, smiling at him. They share a tender kiss, both crying just a little with such happiness at the new addition to the world and their family.

“Will you go get her?” Anya asks quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment, disrupt their precious bubble, but she knows that there’s someone else excited to meet the baby.

Gustus nods. He doesn’t want to leave them but it’s only for a short time.

When he gets back 20 minutes later, he smiles, ready to be back with his family. He walks slowly, his large hand engulfing the small one in it.

Lexa looks up. “We’re gonna see the baby now right, Uncle Gus?” The 6-year-old asks. “The baby’s out of Aunt An’s stomach?”

“That’s right, Lex.”

Lexa’s bright eyes look around excitedly, taking in everything, glancing at every door wonder what’s on the other side and which one houses her aunt and the baby.

“Gus,” Lexa says, getting his attention. She holds up her arms and the large man chuckles, scooping her up.

With Lexa no longer walking, the rest of the trip goes by quickly and soon, he’s stopping in front of the door.

Lexa squirms and he sets her down.

Green eyes peer at him and he nods, allowing the little girl to open the door.

Lexa half-runs over to the bed.

“Can I?” She asks, patting the bed.

Anya chuckles softly, nodding.

Lexa carefully climbs up and looks at the sleepy baby.

“Lexa,” Anya says. “Meet your cousin, Aden.”

“Hi, Aden.” Lexa says, smiling sweetly. After a few moments, she says, “He’s really small.”

Both adults chuckle. “Yes, he is. But one day he’ll grow up and might be as big as Uncle Gus.”

Lexa’s head snaps around with wide eyes as she takes in the hulking man’s size.

“But he’s huge!” She cries quietly.

“Yes, he is. But once he was as small as Aden.”

“Woah.” Is all she can say, peering down at the small boy in wonder.

“Want to hold him?”

Lexa shakes her head vigorously.

Anya chuckles and tells Lexa how to sit and hold her arms before carefully depositing the little boy in her niece’s arms.

Over the next year, they’re a happy little family. Aden grows a little each day and Lexa is mystified seeing it.

She feels like Aden isn’t her cousin, but her brother. And she loves him very much

It’s not long after Aden turns 1 that it happens.

It’s a normal day. A day seemingly like any other.

Lexa is one again at her aunt and uncle’s house and nothing is out of the ordinary.

Aden is napping upstairs, Lexa is on the floor in the den playing Minecraft on her Xbox 360, Anya is on the couch on her laptop, and Gustus is in the garage.

Normal.

Well, normal until...

“Mom, can I have a snack?” Lexa asks, still absorbed in her game.

Anya freezes, choking inaudibly.

Anya stares at her for a moment and Lexa turns, looking at her confusedly. Apparently, she didn’t even realize what she said.

“Sure, little one,” Anya croaks.

“Thanks,” Lexa says, smiling sweetly when Anya gives her a baggie of homemade, whole wheat goldfish.

It’s just a few weeks later when it happens again and Lexa freezes, blushing deeply as she stutters out an apology.

Anya just hugs the 7-year-old, telling her that she’d love to be her mom, but she already has one. One who tries very hard.

“I know she tries,” Lexa states, voice tight with emotion. “But that doesn’t mean it’s enough.  _Your_  more my mom that she is.”

Anya sighs. “When you’re older, you’ll understand how hard she tries.”

Lexa shakes her head.

“I  _know_  that she tries very hard and that’s why she’s always tired. I’m not mad about it but sad. And when I’m sad,  _you’re_ the one that makes me happy. And you help me with my homework and teach me things. And Uncle Gus teaches me stuff too.”

She sniffles.

“Like how to fix cars and he built my observation deck so I can see the stars and he let me help. And you know I like as-astronomy and got me my really cool telescope. And you braid my hair and make me favorite food and. And.”

Lexa sniffles again.

“And I wish  _you and Uncle Gus_  were my parents,” Lexa sobs. “‘Cause you do stuff with me and make me laugh and Aden is my brother and you do parent stuff with me and I just.” She hiccups. “I just want to be with both of you.” Lexa cries.

She’s crying and Anya is crying and they just sit there for a while, letting everything out.

After the tears stop and Lexa’s sobs have finished wracking her chest, Anya wipes her own tears, then gently wipes away Lexa’s.

“Alright, Lexie,” she says softly.

Lexa looks up at her, asking with her eyes if she means it, her face full of hope.

Anya nods and a blinding smile lights up Lexa’s face.

They hug for a moment before Lexa squirms away and runs out the door.

Anya follows her down to the garage where her husband is tinkering with one of his motorcycles.

She watches as the little girl goes up to him, adorable little face full of determination.

“Uncle Gus?”

“Yes, little Lexie?” He replies, amused.

“Can I call you dad?”

Gustus is shocked and looks up at Anya, who is still in the doorway.

She does a kind of shrug.

Gustus looks back down at the hopeful little face.

He smiles some and puts his hand on her head. “Sure, monkey.”

Lexa beams up at him, bursting with happiness and lunges forward to hug him

Later that night, after putting both children to bed, Anya tells him what Lexa said and if his eyes got misty then whose business was it to know but himself.

Anya, Gustus, Lexa, and Aden are all at the zoo, looking at all the animals.

It’s taking them longer than most families because Lexa has to stop and stare in wonder at every creature, then she has to have someone read  _all_  the information on the animal as she soaks it all in, then gazes at the animal some more.

Then and only then is she satisfied enough to move on.

When they’re at the petting part, Lexa takes Aden’s little hand and helps the 3-year-old navigate.

Anya and Gustus, smile at them.

“I’m sorry to bother you,” a voice says and they turn seeing an older lady looking at them. “But your children are adorable,” she smiles. “Your daughter is already such a kind big sister.”

They thank her and she sets off after her own family.

They share a look and then their eyes are back on the children. Both of them smile, feeling content and knowing that Lexa really did complete their family.

Lexa sits on the floor in the den playing Super Mario Bros. The 9-year-old knows that they’re having guests over soon but she wants to get in as much time as possible. Aden is behind her, coloring on the coffee table.

“Alright, Lex,” Anya calls from the kitchen. “Time to turn it off.”

Lexa’s shoulders slumps but she does as told. She goes into the kitchen pouting at her mom.

Anya chuckles. “Here, how about you take this to dad.”

Lexa nods, already distracted, and cautiously takes the foiled potatoes. She’s careful as she goes out to the backyard.

“Daddy,” she huffs, arms starting to shake.

Gustus is instantly there, taking the potatoes from her like they weigh nothing at all.

“Thank you, Lex,” he chuckles.

Lexa nods, feeling bored as she waits for the company to get there.

Her parents are having a get together with some of their friends. Gustus invited his new best friend, Indra so Anya is meeting her and they’re going to grill and talk.

But Lexa? Lexa is bored.

“They’re not here yet so why don’t you play on your trampoline?” Gustus provides helpfully.

“Okay!” Lexa yells and she starts bouncing and flipping and doing all the tricks she can think of.

After about 10 minutes, Anya comes out with a bunch of raw meat for Gustus, Aden following.

Aden goes over to the trampoline and Lexa gets out to help him up.

It’s difficult, but between Lexa lifting and Aden wriggling, they’re able to get him up as well.

Lexa gets back on and they jump for a few minutes before Gustus’ friends get there.

They already know them so they’re allowed to keep jumping.

But then Lexa a dark-skinned woman come in, a younger boy that Lexa thinks must be in high school and a girl his age. Then 3 kids after them, but Lexa can’t really see them very well.

The unknown woman is Indra, Gustus’ new friend and she brought her niece, Echo, who brought her boyfriend, Bellamy, who brought his younger sister and her 2 best friends.

Everyone meets and start talking.

Bellamy’s little sister is Octavia, Lexa finds out, and her 2 best friends are Raven and Clarke. They’re the same age as Lexa.

Lexa finds that she really likes Octavia and Raven.

Raven really likes Lexa’s observation deck and her telescope and she thinks it’s so cool that Lexa helped her dad build it.

Octavia thinks it’s really cool that her mom teaches her survival skills and her fighting skills are soooo cool. She also thinks the braids that Lexa’s mom put in her hair are really cool. She’s never seen them like that before.

Clarke, for some reason, makes Lexa’s heart beat really fast and her face gets all hot when she smiles at her.

And Clarke thinks that Lexa is really pretty. She really likes her green eyes and silky curly hair. She thinks it’s cute the way Lexa gets all flushed and shy. Clarke doesn’t realize that it happens because she smiles at her.

All 3 of them think it’s really cool that Lexa is fluent in 3 languages – even Raven who knows 2.

At the end of the day, they’re all disappointed when Clarke, Octavia, and Raven have to leave but Lexa made her mom promise that they could hang out again.


End file.
